Naruto's Pokèmon Adventure
by Bunny-Wan Kenobi
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- Tsunade sends Naruto and the rookies, including Gai's team, to the Pokèislands. Contests and Tournaments await, as new rivalries and friends spring up in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions. NaruPokè crossover!
1. The New Adventure

**Title: **Naruto's Pokèmon Adventure  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing:** None  
**Summery: **Tsunade sends Naruto and the rookies (including Gai's team) to the Pokè-islands. Contests and Tournaments a wait, as new rivalries and friends spring up in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions. Naruto/Pokèmon Crossover!**  
Disclaimer: **Every aspect of Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing this to make a profit, just for my own amusement.  
**Author's Note:** I've looked and looked all over the place and I couldn't find a single chapter Pokèmon/Naruto story anywhere. So I decided, why not create one of your very own. So I did! Each of the Rookie 9 (yes Sasuke's here), and Gai's team are in this story. All with their own set of 6 Pokemon and their own stories. I will be writing each team as they travel together in different chapters. Also for a few more things; this takes place before Sasuke deflects and before Naruto takes off with Jiraiya. Tsunade is Hokage, and the Sand Siblings (though I love Gaara) will probably not be included in this story. Neither will the Akatsuki or Orochimaru. Oh and Gary, Ash, May, Brock, and Max will all be in the story. Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter One: The New Adventure**

Tsunade rubbed at her temples as she stared across her desk at the twelve children standing there. Some were talking rather loudly amongst themselves, while others looked to be sleeping on their feet. Their senseis stood behind them looking rather bored and slightly pissed off, but Tsunade couldn't bring herself to care. She quickly slammed her hand onto her desk top, wrinkling the map that lay across it and making Tonton squeak in distress. All of the kids quickly shut their mouths and looked over to their leader with wide eyes.

"I called you all here to get you out of my hair for a while. The village is fairing rather nicely after Orochimaru's attempt at destroying it, so the council has suggested that I award the ones that helped the most. So…" Tsunade glanced around at the faces and smirked to herself when she noticed a few of them had started to frown. "Teams seven, eight, nine, and ten; you are here by put on leave and will be taking a ferry towards the Hoenn Islands where you will meet up with an old friend of mine, Professor Gary Oak." Tsunade closed her eyes as two boys jumped towards her desk, both talking at once, yet both screaming the same thing.

"What about my training? I have to get stronger to defeat him!" At the last word both boys pointed at the other, which set off a glaring contest which had most people in the room sweat dropping. The blonde haired blue eyed boy turned away from the glare first and crossed her arms over his chest while the darker haired boy simply shoved his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes. Tsunade slumped back down in her seat and smoothed out the map on her desk.

"You will be training but not the way you are used to." She moved slightly under her desk and pulled open the bottom drawer and then pulled out a bright white handheld computer. She set it on the desk and then pulled out a small palm sized ball that was red on top and white on the bottom with a small button in the middle. She sat that on the desk next to the computer and then straightened up. "This is a Pokèdex, it will be able to tell you everything you need to know about all the new creatures you will be encountering in the new regions. It will also allow you to communicate with anyone else who has one of them, and tell show you an interactive map of the region." She motioned for her assistant, Shizune, to come forward. When the mousy looking woman stepped up she held a very heavy looking box in her arms. She quickly set the box down on the desk and proceeded to give each one of the twelve kids one of the handheld computers. Each with their names and information already programmed in. Tsunade then held up the red and white ball and smiled as the blonde haired boy's eyes lit up. "This is a Pokèball. It is used to capture the new creatures you will encounter. Each person can only carry a total of six occupied pokèballs at any time. But you can carry an unlimited amount of unoccupied pokèballs all the time."

Tsunade quickly stood up and pressed the button in the middle of the pokèball and smiled to herself when a red beam of light shot from the now open ball to the floor. When the red light disappeared in its place was a roll pink, egg shaped creature. It looked around at the children before jumping up slightly and starting to dance around happily. Tsunade smirked when a few of the girls started to giggle.

"This is a Pokèmon, a creature that is native to the Pokè-Islands. I do not have many, since I am neither a trainer nor a coordinator. However I do have this one. This is a Pinpuku; I caught her while I was touring through the Sinnoh region a few years back. She is very helpful when I need an extra hand around, or just need a bit of cheering up." Tsunade sat down on the edge of her desk and watched as Pinpuku leapt up into the blonde haired boy's arms when he reached out for it. "Most Pokèmon are very good judges of character, and will not approach certain people. Yet others are drawn to some people. Pinpuku was drawn to me because of my healing chakra. But all of you may find others that are attracted to you for other reasons." She held out the Pokèball and pressed the button again making the Pinpuku disappear in the bright red light and returning to its ball. She then set the ball to the side and smiled at the kids. She could tell their interest had been peaked.

"Nah, Nah Baa-chan; when do we get our own Pokèmon?" Tsunade smiled brightly at the blonde who was staring up at her with his wide blue eyes. She knew that she had held his interest the moment she had started talking about a different training method.

"Naruto, you and everyone else will all be able to get our own Pokèmon from Professor Oak when you arrive in Hoenn. Until then, you can take the time to get to know your Pokèdex and all of the creatures in it. Also you can decide what you want to do once you catch your Pokèmon." Tsunade watched as confusion shone in the bright blue eyes gazing up at her.

"What can we do with the Pokèmon once we've caught them Hokage-sama?" A pink haired green eyed girl asked as she looked up from her Pokèdex. Tsunade wasn't surprised that Sakura Haruno had already begun looking through the computer.

"Well there are a few things you can do. One is to compete in the Pokèmon League. The Pokèmon League consists of a group of gyms that are spread by region. You fight the gym leaders for badges and when you collect all the badges you get the opportunity to compete in the Pokèmon League and if you win you are named the top trainer in the League." Tsunade had to shake her head when she heard a few of the boys shout out that they were going to be the best. The girls however didn't look to happy. "Another thing you can do is enter Pokèmon Contests. The contests are split up just like the gyms, into regions. Each region also has something called the Grand Festival which allows all the contest winners who have won five or more ribbons to enter to see who the best coordinator is." The girls all seemed to perk up at that and Tsunade was slightly surprised to see Naruto perking up as well. "The contests are open for anyone and take a lot of training and discipline for the trainers and the Pokèmon. No one has ever won the Grand Festival their first time through it. Same goes for the Pokèmon League."

A few of the kids started to take amongst themselves again about who they would travel with and what they were going to do with their Pokèmon. Tsunade watched with a smile for some time before she felt a slight tug on the hem of her shirt. She glanced down to see Naruto shuffling his feet. She patted his head and smiled brightly at him when he raised his head.

"What if we want to enter both the Pokèmon League and the Pokèmon Contests?" Tsunade smiled and looked up at the ceiling. It would be hard to enter both at the same time, but then it could prove to be just the challenge that Naruto needed.

"I suppose one could do that. But you must understand how very hard it would be. You'd have to train yourself and your Pokèmon extremely hard, keep your Pokèmon in the best of shape and make sure you didn't miss a single match. You would also need a lot of support from your friends." Tsunade watched Naruto's head drop at her last words, she felt bad for the boy and was about to comment that he had his team to back him up when someone else's voice beat her to it.

"And he'll have that support from me." Both Naruto and Tsunade's head snapped over to the window to see Jiraiya sitting there, his arms crossed over his chest. Tsunade smiled and mouthed a thank you towards him which he shrugged off. Naruto bounced over to him and was happily shouting up at him that he was the greatest sensei in the world. Tsunade shook her head and looked around at the other kids.

"You all will have to travel with at least one other person and you'll have to check in with your team's sensei at least once a month. They will then contact me so I know that all of you are alright. I don't really care who you travel with, or what you do; just that you are having fun and being careful." Tsunade waved her hand to signal that she was finished talking and moved around her desk so she could sit in her chair. Shizune quickly ran up and waved her arms about to get everyone's attention.

"Actually the council and a few jounins have put together a simple backpack for all of you." She opened up another large box that was at her feet and pulled out a black backpack with the Uchiha symbol on it. "It has pouches for you Pokèdex, and used Pokèballs. It's also got a pocket for all the items that you'll collect, such as your ribbons or badges, and a pocket for you to store some more personal belongings, like clothing." She handed over the black bag to Sasuke before continuing to hand out each of the bag. Naruto hung his head when Shizune failed to hand him one. "The council has also purchased a stock of unused Pokèballs and has given each of you a total of fifteen of them. They also purchased a transfer machine which will allow you to transfer any Pokèmon you do not want on you back here where we will store them safe and sound. Also if you happen to catch more than six Pokèmon, any extras will immediately be sent here and stored away." Shizune then quickly got out of the room, slightly flushed. Tsunade smiled knowing full well that the girl hated speaking in front of large groups.

As each of the kids filed out of the room, Tsunade had Naruto stay back. The blonde haired boy didn't once look up at her nor did he have the normal cheerful smile on his face. Jiraiya patted him on the head slightly but even that didn't get anything. Tsunade frowned before disappearing into the back room of her office, the room that had been converted to hold all the Pokèmon that the kids would be collecting. She returned a few moments later with a brand new backpack in a light orange color and the Uzumaki swirl on the back. Naruto's eyes widened slightly at seeing it and was about to grab for it when Tsunade held it out of reach.

"Inside are all the clothes you'll need for your trip. Make sure you wash them at some point. Also you have at least twenty Pokèballs in here and a few extra scrolls that are filled with your instant Raman cups. The bigger scrolls have your tent, bedroll, and other camping equipment, along with a few training tools." Tsunade let the boy have the backpack and smiled brightly when he started to look through all the stuff inside of it. She then held out a new outfit for him. It consists of baggy black shorts, a light blue t-shirt and a orange vest with the Uzumaki swirl on the back. Naruto grabbed the clothing and then leapt up into Tsunade's arms for a big hug. Tsunade hugged him back and then set him down on the ground.

"Thanks Baa-chan! I'll be sure to be the best Pokèmon Trainer and Coordinator ever!" Naruto yelled as he ran from the room. Tsunade smiled sadly and turned to face the long haired man leaning against her desk. She moved around and sat back down in her chair staring up at the ceiling.

"Take care of him Jiraiya, because I swear if he doesn't come back in good shape. I will make sure you can never sit, write, read, or talk EVER again." Tsunade smiled over at her old teammate before closing her eyes. Jiraiya took that as his queue to leave and quickly left the office. As he was shutting the door once more he quietly whispered back.

"Don't worry Princess, I'll make sure our boy comes back in better than anyone ever expected."


	2. The Teams are Chosen!

**Title: **Naruto's Pokèmon Adventure  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** None  
**Summery:** Tsunade sends Naruto and the rookies (including Gai's team) to the Pokè-islands. Contests and Tournaments a wait, as new rivalries and friends spring up in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions. Naruto/Pokèmon Crossover!  
**Disclaimer: **Every aspect of Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing this to make a profit, just for my own amusement.  
**Author's Note: **I've looked and looked all over the place and I couldn't find a single chapter Pokèmon/Naruto story anywhere. So I decided, why not create one of your very own. So I did! Each of the Rookie 9 (yes Sasuke's here), and Gai's team are in this story. All with their own set of 6 Pokemon and their own stories. I will be writing each team as they travel together in different chapters. Also for a few more things; this takes place before Sasuke deflects and before Naruto takes off with Jiraiya. Tsunade is Hokage, and the Sand Siblings (though I love Gaara) will probably not be included in this story. Neither will the Akatsuki or Orochimaru. Oh and Gary, Ash, May, Brock, and Max will all be in the story. Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Teams are Chosen!**

Naruto hummed to himself as he walked down the street, he was clad in his new attire with his new backpack on his back. A few of the villages had to look twice to make sure it was still the "demon" child that they need and loathed. But Naruto didn't care. Today was the day that he was to set out for the Pokè-Islands. As he neared the front gate he wasn't surprised to find Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi all standing around. Ino and Sakura were in the middle of what looked like a deep conversation about Pokèmon fashion, Hinata was sitting on the ground and fiddling with her new Pokèdex; Lee was talking Neji and Chouji's ears off, while Shino and Sasuke just stood in the background looking cool. Naruto smiled happily before taking a seat next to Hinata and then flopping back onto his back staring at the clouds. It was such a great day, he was sure nothing would be able to ruin it.

An hour later the other kids arrived along with Gai Maito, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kurenai Yuhi. Kiba Inuzuka quickly took a spot on Hinata's other side, with his dog Akamaru bouncing into the girls lap. Tenten joined in with Sakura and Ino's conversation which had gone to which techniques would make the cutest displays. And Shikamaru Nara quickly found a spot near Naruto and shut his eyes, falling into a slight sleep.

Two hours later Jiraiya finally showed up and Naruto jumped as Sakura, Ino, and Tenten all shouted at him for being late. Naruto however just shook his head and continued to stare up at the clouds. Jiraiya ignored the three girls and quickly took a seat far away from all of the kids and the other Jounin.

"Where the hell is that lazy bum???" Kurenai shouted nearly four hours later. Kakashi Hatake was late, which was normal for him, but was making everyone (minus Team 7 since they are used to it) a bit pissed off. Kurenai started to pace and was about to start screaming again when a small puff was heard and then the shouts of "you're late" sounded from Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Kiba, and Kurenai. Naruto snickered to himself and simply stood up, with Shikamaru following his lead. The two of them walked over towards Jiraiya and sat down near him, the older male looking up from his writing to nod his head at the two boys, while tuning out the sounds of Kurenai yelling at Kakashi.

"Well now that we're all here, why don't we figure out who will be traveling with whom? I suggest we make two man teams, with one of the Jounin taking three instead." Kakashi suggested as Kurenai fumed off to the side. Asuma blew out a puff of smoke before nodding his head. Gai yelling that it was a perfect idea and that he was disappointed in himself for not thinking of it himself. Kakashi simply ignored him before looking around at the kids. "Well I'll take Sasuke and Neji, if Gai doesn't mind me taking one of his students." Gai shook his head and Kakashi nodded before pulling out his orange novel and starting to read.

"Well you know I can take the four girls, that way none of you will have to embarrass them." Kurenai quickly grabbed up her bag and motioned for the girls to follow her. "And since that is settled, I will be taking the ladies and going to the docks." Kurenai quickly waved goodbye to the boys and marched off, Hinata waving goodbye to her teammates before following. Sakura and Ino whined slightly before Tenten pulled them both off telling them both to be quiet.

When the girls were out of sight Jiraiya stood up and motioned for Naruto to do the same. Naruto quickly got up and followed after Jiraiya. They didn't make it far before shouts were heard from behind them. Naruto turned to watch as Gai and Asuma were lead away by an ANBU, as Lee yelled after his sensei that he would make him proud. Naruto shook his head and jumped when he heard someone sigh heavily from behind him.

"This just turned into a major drag." Shikamaru rubbed at the back of his head and was about to sit down again when Jiraiya waved his arms. Kakashi looked over to them and then walked over, the other boys following.

"It seems that we've got to take four each now Jiraiya-sama. I guess I can take Shino and Shikamaru." Shikamaru shook his head before moving behind Jiraiya. Chouji however cleared his throat and then moved forward to face Kakashi.

"Actually sir, I was wondering if I could go with you. The way I see it, I can at least cook for the four of you. Even if I turn out to be horrible with Pokèmon." Kakashi nodded his head and was gone before Naruto could even say goodbye. The blonde turned to look at his new team and frowned slightly when he came face to face with a nasty glare from Kiba.

"Look Fox face, I don't want you getting in my way got it? I plan on making it to the top of this Pokèmon League on the first try, and no dorky orange clad no nothing is going to stand in my way." Kiba then swung his backpack around and marched off towards the docks. Jiraiya shook his head and looked down at Naruto. The blonde just shrugged before getting his own bag and waiting for the rest of his team. Shikamaru shoved his hands into his pockets and watched as Lee fiddled around with his own new outfit (simple green baggy shorts, a green t-shirt, and orange arm bands) and backpack. When the three boys were ready Jiraiya marched them out towards the dock.

Even though all of the mess that had happened, Naruto kept his bright smile on his face. Not even Kiba's harsh words were going to make his day anything less but perfect.


	3. Hoenn Region – Gray Oak

**Title: **Naruto's Pokèmon Adventure  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **None  
**Summery: **Tsunade sends Naruto and the rookies (including Gai's team) to the Pokè-islands. Contests and Tournaments a wait, as new rivalries and friends spring up in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions. Naruto/Pokèmon Crossover!  
**Disclaimer: **Every aspect of Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing this to make a profit, just for my own amusement.  
**Author's Note:** I've looked and looked all over the place and I couldn't find a single chapter Pokèmon/Naruto story anywhere. So I decided, why not create one of your very own. So I did! Each of the Rookie 9 (yes Sasuke's here), and Gai's team are in this story. All with their own set of 6 Pokemon and their own stories. I will be writing each team as they travel together in different chapters. Also for a few more things; this takes place before Sasuke deflects and before Naruto takes off with Jiraiya. Tsunade is Hokage, and the Sand Siblings (though I love Gaara) will probably not be included in this story. Neither will the Akatsuki or Orochimaru. Oh and Gary, Ash, May, Brock, and Max will all be in the story. Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Hoenn Region – Gray Oak**

When the boat finally pulled into the Hoenn dock, Naruto felt as if he would burst. He was just too excited to sit still and had spent most of the time on the deck mimicking Taijutsu motions that he had seen Lee and Gai practice. He had spent very little time with any of his new assigned team, but had spoken to Jiraiya shortly about how he would go about entering the Pokèmon Contests with Kiba, Lee, and Shikamaru around. He was also told by Kakashi earlier that day, that the groups had been changed slightly. They would now be going in groups of two instead of five. It seemed that when they had gotten to the docks, Kurenai had to be called back to Konoha, leaving the girls senseiless. Jiraiya had come up with the new teams, yet Naruto didn't know who he had gotten paired with, and really he didn't care.

Awaiting for them on the docks was a tall man with deep brown eyes and messy brown hair, a dark purple shirt and jeans were hidden under a long white coat and at his side sat a black and yellow Pokèmon that Naruto identified as an Umbreon the moment he saw it. Naruto bent down and started to pet the Pokèmon as Jiraiya introduced everyone to the man. The man then introduced himself as Professor Gary Oak, and introduced Umbreon, who was nestled in Naruto's arms. Naruto smiled brightly at the Professor before following the man to his lap.

On the way, the girls all cooed over the Pokèmon and Naruto had to hold himself back from rolling his eyes. All the girls cared about was how cute it looks; he really feared what would happen when they got their own Pokèmon. The boys all started a discussion about the best attacks to use against certain Pokèmon, Lee quickly yelling up that any physical attacks were the best.

When the arrived at the lab, Gary introduced a few other people that were hanging around. A tall man with darker skin and black hair named Brock, who breeds Pokèmon. A shorted dark haired boy with a red hat named Ash, who was a former Pokèmon League champion. A girl wearing mostly red with brown hair pulled into pigtails under a red bandana named May. And a teen around their age with glass and black hair named Max. Once all the introductions were out of the way Gary led them into a large classroom and told them all to take seats. Naruto made sure he sat right up front and was surprised to find Max sitting on one side of him and Shikamaru on the other.

"Well I'm glad all of you made it here in one piece, that goes for you too Ash." Gary looked over towards the boy who was blushing and rubbing the back of his head. A Pikachu was now perched on top of Ash's head, which made Naruto snicker slightly and Max turn to face him. "I'm sure most of you know all about the Pokèdex and Pokèballs by now, and have hopefully done a bit of research on the types of Pokèmon. So I'll skip all of that and get right to the good stuff, handing out your starter Pokèmon." Lee and Kiba's shouts rang off the walls as Ino and Sakura started to giggle. Naruto shook his head and leaned back in his seat. He didn't mind which Pokèmon he started out with, all of them were good. Max however turned to Naruto and leaned close to whisper to him.

"What one are you going to pick?" Naruto looked over to him and shrugged. Max laughed slightly and adjusted his glasses before leaning back in his seat again. "I've already gotten a starting Pokèmon." Naruto looked over to him and watched as Max pulled out a Pokèball and released the Pokèmon inside. Naruto heard himself give out a loud gasp as a Ralts launched into Max's arms. "I found him a few years back but was too young to actually have a Pokèmon, so I promised to come back for him and I did." Naruto nodded his head and smiled as the Ralts looked over to him. Naruto hopped he would have that great of a relationship with his Pokèmon.

"Now I have twelve different starting Pokèmon here, three from each of the four regions. There are only three different types here, fire, water, and grass. If you were excepting something different, I'm sorry to disappoint but this is what you get." Gary cleared his throat and stepped back when Brock and Ash set down the tray of twelve Pokèballs. "I had a hard choice of how I was going to give these little guys out, but I have decided to let them choose. This way, the Pokèmon are happy and you get the best match up possible." As he said that Ash and Brock started to let the Pokèmon out of the ball. Naruto heard Sakura, Ino, and Tenten's shrieks of joy and glee at seeing them, but also heard a few whispered cools from the boys. Naruto glanced over the desk at the Pokèmon and smiled down at a few that made eye contact with him. "Now if you'll all please stand up and come up here. Don't rush; we don't want to scare them."

Shikamaru and Naruto were the first ones up front, having sat in the very front, so they were the first ones to get to see all the different Pokèmon. A few of the Pokèmon seemed to want to go back into the Pokèballs but others seemed very interested in the people around them. Naruto decided to sit on the floor and wait for one of them to come to him. He was patient, and he could wait for the Pokèmon to choose him.

Lee's shout of Joy snapped everyone's head over to him. Attached to the side of Lee's face was a bright green Pokèmon, Naruto had to snicker at that making Max look at him funny. Lee detached the little thing and held him at arms length. Gary introduced him as Treecko, the starter grass type Pokèmon from the Hoenn Region. Lee took the Pokèball belonging to Treecko and quickly moved to the back of the room to find out more about his new friend using his Pokèdex.

Naruto was a bit shocked to actually see Sasuke duck behind him a few moments later and had to hold back a laugh when he noticed the small dragon like orange colored Pokèmon holding out his arms for the stoic Uchiha. Sasuke glared at the Pokèmon but the small Pokèmon just glared back. Naruto covered his mouth with both hands as small laughs started to bubble up his throat. Sasuke hit him on the back of the head before picking up the dragon like Pokèmon and walking over to Gary. Gary told him it was a Charmander, and was a fire type Pokèmon from the Kanto region. Kakashi commented that he wasn't surprised that Sasuke got a fire type; Naruto commented towards Shikamaru that he wasn't surprised that Sasuke got a Dragon type Pokèmon, which made the lazy genius snicker.

Naruto noticed moments later that two more Pokèmon had chosen their owners. A small Squirtle was nestled snuggly into Hinata's arms as the small girl blushed and tried to hide in her coat, and Shino was attempting to get a very energetic Totodile off of him. A tiny Pochama had chosen Tenten, around the same time as a Mudkip had chosen Kiba. Tenten cooing over the Pochama as Akamaru chased the Mudkip around Kiba's feet.

Sakura's squeal was shortly followed by Ino's as the two quickly ran up to Gary with two different Pokèmon in their hands. Sakura had a Bulbasaur while Ino had a Chikorita. Shikamaru said it was kind of lame that they had both gotten grass type Pokèmon, but was silenced as a Cyndaquil snored loudly next to him. Gary handed out the three Pokèballs and as Shikamaru got up to leave, Cyndaquil awoke and then disappeared into his Pokèball.

Chouji sat quietly in the corner of the room munching on a bag of chips that he had pulled out of his bag when a Naetoru snuck over to him and started to pull on the bag. After a short tug of war, Chouji had Naetoru's Pokèball and they were sharing the bag of chips.

Naruto looked around and noticed that only two Pokèmon were left. A Torchic and a Hikozau. Both were fire type Pokèmon, but Naruto had a sinking feeling that neither were going to pick him. Jiraiya came over and sat down in the chair next to Naruto's head and reached down to ruffle his hair a bit as the Torchic hopped over to Neji who quickly darted out of the way. This made Naruto laugh slightly, seeing the proud Hyuuga genius running away from a tiny chicken like Pokèmon. Even if the last Pokèmon didn't choose him, that whole scene was worth it.

Naruto's worry however was misplaced, as soon as Torchic and Neji were out of the room, the Hikozau leapt into Naruto's arms and climbed up to his head. Gary told Naruto that this particular Hikozau hated large crowds and would always be the last to do everything, but always seemed to do it the best and flashiest. Naruto blushed when Jiraiya burst out laughing.

Hugging his new friend to his chest and clipping the Pokèball to his belt holder, Naruto and Hikozau walked out of the classroom. Most of the others had put their Pokèmon away, but Naruto was in no hurry. He would be perfectly fine if he never had to return Hikozau to his Pokèball.


	4. The First Team – Sasuke and Neji

**Title: **Naruto's Pokèmon Adventure  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing: **None  
**Summery:** Tsunade sends Naruto and the rookies (including Gai's team) to the Pokè-islands. Contests and Tournaments a wait, as new rivalries and friends spring up in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions. Naruto/Pokèmon Crossover!  
**Disclaimer: **Every aspect of Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing this to make a profit, just for my own amusement.  
**Author's Note:** Sorry about this chapter, I assure you I will NEVER again quote the Pokedex so much. Also, Sasuke and Neji don't talk much anyways... So the chapters with them, will probably just show case their Pokemon! Also, for all those who want to know... NO PAIRINGS HAVE BEEN PLANNED FOR THIS FIC! If I put a pairing in, it'll be completely at random and it's NOT going to be one of the ones we see tons off, like SasuNaru or NaruSaku!

* * *

**Chapter Four: The First Team – Sasuke and Neji**

Sasuke glared down at the small orange dragon and then turned to his new teammate. Neji however paid him no heed and proceeded to dodge away from the small orange chicken that was chasing him. Kakashi looked over his book at his charges and sighed. It was going to be hard on the two of them for quite some time if they didn't start training their Pokèmon now. Clearing his throat he watched as both black haired stoic boys looked up to him with equal glares. Their two Pokèmon doing the same, though with ten times less affect then their owners.

"You realize that you aren't going to get anywhere by just glaring and dodging them. They need to be trained." Kakashi frowned under his mask as Sasuke bent down to poke at the Charmander. Said Pokèmon yawned up at its new master making the dark haired teen frown. "Here's a hint, try checking your Pokèdex." Kakashi then went back to reading his novel. If the two teens didn't get the point of training the small creatures, it wasn't his fault.

Neji and Sasuke decided to take Kakashi's advice and had opened their Pokèdex's, then pointed them towards their Pokèmon. Sasuke's screen came up first with a picture of the Charmander soon after one of the buttons flashed. Sasuke pressed the button and nearly dropped the Dex as a computerized voice started speaking to him.

"Charmanders obviously prefer hot places. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail." Sasuke's left eye twitched once as he stared down at the Pokèmon at his feet. That bit of info was completely useless to the Uchiha. The button on the side flashed once more and Sasuke pressed it.

"The flame at the tip of its tail makes a sound as it burns. You can only hear it in quiet places." Sasuke's eye twitched as he heard Kakashi snort, it was just another useless fact that he could have figured out himself. When the button flashed again, Sasuke hit it twice, hoping to get better results.

"The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokèmon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely." Sasuke looked down at the small lizard like Pokèmon to see the flame on its tail wavering in the wind, making Sasuke's left eye twitch even more. Pressing the button again, he ignored Neji's snorts of amusement.

"From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out." Sasuke growled at the computer in his hands shouting at it to tell him something that would help him out before he pressed the button once more.

"Even the newborns have flaming tails. Unfamiliar with fire, babies are said to accidentally burn themselves." Sasuke hung his head as he watched the Charmander amuse itself by chasing his tail. The Pokèdex' button flashed once more and Sasuke shook his head before pressing it.

"Charmander is the basic form of the Dragon type Pokèmon known as Charizard. Evolving first into Charmeleon before then evolving into Charizard. Trainers are cautioned to train their Charmanders wisely, as Charmeleon and Charizard are hard to train even for elite trainers." Sasuke blinked down at the Pokèdex before searching for the entry about Charizard. When he found it he let out a small gasp before a large smile spread across his face. Neji looked over his shoulder before glancing down at his own Pokèmon. He did the same thing as Sasuke did, frowning and hoping for more useful information.

"Torchic sticks with its trainer, following behind with unsteady steps. This Pokèmon breathes fire of over 1800 degrees, including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black. Torchic has a place inside its body where it keeps its flame. Give it a hug and it will be glowing with warmth. This Pokèmon is covered all over by a fluffy coat of down. It attacked, it strikes back by spitting ball of fire it forms in its stomach. A Torchic dislikes darkness because it can't see its surroundings." Sasuke glared over at Neji. Neji nodded down at the small chicken like Pokèmon before sitting on the ground and searching for it's evolved states.

"Combusken, the fighting fire type Pokèmon, is the evolved form of Torchic. Combusken toughens up its legs and thighs by running through fields and mountains. This Pokèmon's legs possess both speed and power, enabling it to dole out ten kicks in one second. Combusken battles with the intensely hot flames it spews from its beak and with outstandingly destructive kicks. This Pokèmon's cry is very loud and distracting. Its strong fighting instinct compels it to keep up its offensive until the opponent gives up." Neji looked over to the small Pokèmon and smirked before looking at the sulking Sasuke. He then clicked on the button that took him to see the next stage; sure that it would nail the final nail in Sasuke's embarrassment coffin.

"Blaziken is the final evolution form of Torchic. In battle, Blaziken blows out intense flames from its wrists and attacks foes courageously. The stronger the foe, the more intensely this Pokèmon's wrist burns. Blaziken had incredibly strong legs and it can easily clear a 30-story building in one leap. This Pokèmon's blazing punches leave its foes scorched and blackened. It learns martial arts that use punches and kicks. Every several years, its old feathers burn off, and new, supple feathers grow back in their place. When facing a tough foe, it looses flames from its wrists. Its powerful legs let it jump clear over building." Sasuke fell backwards onto the grass behind him and closed his eyes. It wasn't fair; the Hyuuga got the stronger of the two Pokèmon in his mind. Kakashi sensing the wounded pride of the Uchiha cleared his throat.

"Just because the Pokèdex says all of that stuff doesn't mean you have to believe it. Those are simply the observations of over trainers. It isn't true about every Pokèmon. Take Ash's Pokèmon for example. His Pikachu looks like it couldn't even take out another Pikachu, yet it's capable of taking out an Onix." Sasuke sat up right and picked up the Charmander under the arms and started to march off muttering about training. Kakashi looked over to see Neji had already set to trying to lure out wild Pokèmon for his Torchic to battle.

The lazy Jounin sat down under one of the near by trees in the clearing and continued to read his book. He was glad that the two genius were so quiet, he could really get some good reading done.


	5. The Second Team – Sakura and Hinata

**Title: **Naruto's Pokèmon Adventure  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing: **None  
**Summery: **Tsunade sends Naruto and the rookies (including Gai's team) to the Pokè-islands. Contests and Tournaments a wait, as new rivalries and friends spring up in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions. Naruto/Pokèmon Crossover!  
**Disclaimer: **Every aspect of Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing this to make a profit, just for my own amusement.  
**Author's Note: **I hate writing Sakura so much, you all just don't know. But I am trying to make her NOT be so fangirly. Hinata will also talk a lot more in later chapters, just hang in there. Also, sorry this chapter is so short... I didn't want to quote a bunch of Pokèdex stuff again.

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Second Team – Sakura and Hinata**

Sakura giggled loudly as she watched her small Bulbasaur chase around a butterfly. Hinata stood off to the side, near a small pond, her Squirtle dipping in and out of the water so fast, the Hyuuga heiress had to turn her Byakugan on to keep track of her. Sakura moved over to the quiet girl before yipping loudly and pointed at the water. Hinata glanced over to where she was pointing and blinked once before focusing her Pokèdex on the small creature now playing with her Squirtle.

"Poliwag, the tadpole Pokèmon. This Pokèmon has trouble walking around on its newly grown legs, so it prefers to swim around in water. Its slick black skin in thin and damp, and though a part of its internal organs can be seen through the skin as a spiral pattern, it is very flexible and even sharp fangs bounce right off it." Sakura giggled brightly as she listened to the Pokèdex talk about the round blackish Pokèmon swimming around in the pond.

"Bulbasaur!" Sakura called over to her Pokèmon while flipping open her own Pokèdex. The small grass type Pokèmon bounced over to its trainer and sat down at her feet. Sakura focused down at the index of fighting techniques her Bulbasaur would know before snapping the Pokèdex shut and shoving it back into her pocket. She then pulled out a Pokèball and pointed towards the Poliwag. "Bulbasaur, use tackle on that Poliwag!" The small Bulbasaur nodded its head before going right into the attack, launching itself towards the small tadpole.

As if sensing the attack coming Poliwag dived under the water, starling Squirtle who quickly leapt out of the pond and onto the bank next to Hinata. Sakura frowned as Bulbasaur's attack missed then turned to look at Hinata who had bent down to tap at the water. Sakura blinked once before the Poliwag poked it's head up out of the water and seemed to smile up at the black haired girl. Sakura bent down next to Hinata and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"I think it likes you Hinata. Maybe you should catch it, then Squirtle will have a playmate." Hinata blushed brightly before pulling out one of her Pokèballs, the Poliwag watched her for a moment before leaping out of the water and tapping the ball's button with its large tail. A red light shot out of the Pokèball and pulled the Poliwag into the ball before closing. Hinata blushed even more as Squirtle started to dance around her, and Sakura congratulated her. She had just caught her first Pokèmon, and they had only been out for a day. If this was the way their journey was to start, Hinata knew that it would be a very interesting trip.

* * *

Sakura was having a bad day. It had been nearly a week since Hinata had caught her first Pokèmon, and still Sakura had yet to find a single one. Her Bulbasaur however was getting stronger by the minute, having already learned Vine Whip. Hinata's two Pokèmon were also learning fast, her Squirtle had learned Bubble while her Poliwag had learned both Bubble and Hypnosis.

The two girls were now hanging out in a high grassy plain, keeping a look out for any wild Pokèmon, while eating a lunch that Hinata had whipped up. Sakura's eyes widened as a part of the grass she was sitting next to suddenly moved. She felt something tap a Pokèball next to her hip and saw out of the corner of her eye as the red light beamed something into the ball. She stood up so fast she knocked both Hinata and her Squirtle over, while pulled the ball off of her belt. She pressed the button and let the Pokèmon that had just caught itself out of the ball.

A small squeak met her ears as the moving piece of grass showed it self. Sakura blinked down at the small Pokèmon before pulling out her Pokèdex and aiming it at the Pokèmon. The Dex flashed a few times before it finally started to talk.

"Oddish, the weed Pokèmon. This Pokèmon hides itself under ground during the day, letting its leaves be exposed so it can hide from its enemies. It is said that it will scream loudly if anyone tries to yank it out of the ground. Oddish also buries itself in soil to absorb nutrients from the ground using its entire body, the more fertile the soil, the glossier its leaves become. This Pokèmon grows only by absorbing moonlight, and is said to roam around at night sowing its seeds to create more Oddishes." Sakura snickered loudly before releasing her Bulbasaur from his Pokèball and then bent down to pick them both up. Turning to Hinata with a giant smile on her face.

"Now I have two Pokèmon!" Hinata nodded her head before feeding a piece of her sandwich to her Squirtle and Poliwag. Sakura blushed brightly suddenly and Hinata looked back up to her, tilting her head to the side as if asking what was wrong. Sakura, in a small voice, just simply said: "Do you think Sasuke would like them?" Hinata, Poliwag, and Squirtle all sweat dropped, all thinking the same thing, it was going to be one long trip.


	6. The Third Team – Ino and Tenten

**Title: **Naruto's Pokèmon Adventure  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing: **None  
**Summery: **Tsunade sends Naruto and the rookies (including Gai's team) to the Pokè-islands. Contests and Tournaments a wait, as new rivalries and friends spring up in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions. Naruto/Pokèmon Crossover!**  
Disclaimer:** Every aspect of Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing this to make a profit, just for my own amusement.**  
Author's Note: **YES FOKES I HAVE UPDATED THIS FIC... And it's Ino's turn to shine! This chapter and all of the chapters with Ino will be dedicated to my beautiful and caring wife Joy. I love her so much, and she loves Ino so much. So Ino will be a star in this fic! Next chapter is on the way soon. ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Third Team – Ino and Tenten**

Ino wouldn't shut up as they walked away from the other teams. Every other word out of her mouth was something horribly bad about their friends, and Tenten was starting to get annoyed. Tenten just didn't understand why Ino couldn't be nicer to some of the others. The girl wasn't all bad. She had a brain, good looks, talent, and nearly every boy in Konoha after her. So why did she have such a negative attitude towards everyone?

"Ino, why do you ask like this? I know it can't be the real you. I mean, come on your perfect." Tenten sighed heavily before slipping down next to a rather large tree. Ino had stopped just a bit a head of her and was staring off into space. The blonde didn't know what to say or do. Tenten, a girl who was stronger that her, understood people better than her, and was a year older than her had just called her perfect. Her! Out of all the people that Tenten knew, she was calling Ino perfect. Did she even know what that word meant?

"I'm not perfect. If I was I would have Sasuke by now." Ino turned bright blue eyes towards the sitting girl. She wanted to scream. Sakura, the big dork she was, was perfect. She wasn't! She was selfish and stubborn and loud. Ino seemed to wither, she had just described Naruto! She was just like Naruto. Tenten noticed her teammates look of shock and stood up quickly wrapping her arms around Ino. If it was one thing she learned from dealing with Lee it was never let someone stew in their own depression.

"To me Ino, you are perfect. Sure you can stand to gain a few pounds, maybe cut back on the snarky comments, get rid of the nasty obsession you have with Sasuke, and actually listen to some people like oh I don't know Naruto and Lee. But you are perfect. You have friends who care for you, you're strong minded and willed, you have awesome hair, and nearly every guy wants to be with you." Tenten smiled as Ino locked eyes with her. Tenten knew that she was getting through to the blonde, now all they had to do was work a little bit and Tenten was sure Ino could get a guy just right for her.

"You really think so? You really think I'm perfect?" Ino couldn't believe her ears. Okay so the gaining weight comment was harsh, she was trying to be skinny cause Sasuke liked skinny girls. She was completely capable of not making a snarky comment, and as for Sasuke. Okay that one she was lost on. And why did she have to talk to Naruto and Lee, they were both complete idiots.

Tenten nodded her head and smiled brightly before turning Ino and starting to walk down the path. Maybe she could talk Ino into joining the Pokèmon League with her instead of the Contests. That would do Ino a lot of good. Fight with the boys for a while, leave the girly girl things to Sakura and Hinata.

* * *

Two weeks had passed by since their little talk and Ino was doing much better. She had gained a bit of weight, more like muscle, but was looking better and better every day. Tenten was very proud of the girl, and even though she had mentioned Sasuke six times that day, it was still and improvement from six times an hour. Tenten moved closer to the blonde as they over looked the field below them. They had decided to try to get to Pokèmon training, after two weeks of working on their figures.

Tenten's Piplup had been a wonderful help with fishing. The two girls had food every night thanks to the small blue penguin. And Ino's Chikorita was rather good with cutting down fruit from the tops of trees. Tenten watched silently as Chikorita and Piplup ran circles around the two girls. They had watched the girls for two weeks training in the same way they were doing now. Running, dodging, throwing kicks and punches, throwing weapons. It had all looked like fun to the two Pokèmon, so they had started to copy them.

"I think your Piplup is going to evolve before mine Ten." Ino's voice whispered into Tenten's ear. They had looked up the evolved forms of both their Pokèmon, but neither was looking forward to loosing the two cutest before them. Tenten shook her head, she was about to comment that Chikorita was learning moves faster than Piplup was when a funny looking plant started to move towards them. Ino leapt to her feet and gasped.

"It's a Bellsprout!" Tenten blinked and watched as Ino motioned for Chikorita to come over to her. The leaf Pokèmon did and soon Ino and Chikorita were battling with the Bellsprout. Tenten picked Piplup up into her arms and started to walk off. But before she got far Ino's happy cry caught her attention. "Chikorita, you evolved!" Tenten couldn't believe her ears and ran over to see that Ino's cry had been right. Standing beside Ino was Bayleef, Chikorita's second form. Tenten laughed and cheered for Ino as the blonde went back to her battle with the stubborn Bellsprout.

"Bayleef use tackle than Razor Leaf!" Ino's cry was followed by the Bellsprout's defeated cry. Tenten watched as Ino threw an unoccupied Pokèball at the fallen Bellsprout. Ino's jumped around happily when the ball's button stopped flashing red. "We did it Bayleef! We caught our first Pokèmon!" Ino hugged Bayleef tightly and Bayleef wrapped two vines around Ino's waist in a hug of her own. Tenten smiled down at Piplup but frowned at the look of despair on her Pokèmon's face.

"Don't worry Piplup, you should rush your evolution." The small Pokèmon chirped happily up at Tenten and nodded. Tenten was glad for that; she didn't want her Pokèmon to be sad. Today was a happy day, Ino's first Pokèmon evolved and she was able to capture her second. Tenten was very proud of her best friend. Very proud.


	7. The Fourth Team – Lee and Shino

**Title:** Naruto's Pokèmon Adventure  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **None  
**Summery: **Tsunade sends Naruto and the rookies (including Gai's team) to the Pokè-islands. Contests and Tournaments a wait, as new rivalries and friends spring up in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions. Naruto/Pokèmon Crossover!  
**Disclaimer:** Every aspect of Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing this to make a profit, just for my own amusement.  
**Author's Note: **I happen to really like Lee and I think it's a shame that not so many people like him. Also I know Shino talks to much in this chapter. I'm sorry for that. I'm trying to keep them in character, while still making the chapters short and sweet. Oh first Gym Battle is in this chapter, and we have our first winner! No it's not Sasuke. HA!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Fourth Team – Lee and Shino**

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee's loud voice shook the Pokè-Center as he cried out to the monitor. The two boy's had entered the Pokè-Center so Shino could get her Totodile checked out. It had been acting very weird for the past two weeks. Actually it had been acting weird the moment they had left the other teams. It seemed depressed, and distracted. Lee's Treecko however was still sticking to it's owner's head. Making it rather difficult for the hyperactive ninja to see.

"Lee I shall be arriving in a few weeks for your first gym battle! Don't let me down!" Gai Maito wiped away a tear from his eye as he gazed at his favorite student. Lee was the only one who had contacted him out of his three students and he was starting to worry. Though Asuma had said that Tenten was fine, and Kakashi had said that Neji was doing good, it didn't feel the same. His students were suppose to contact him, why weren't they?

Lee nodded his head and said his goodbyes to his sensei. He knew the older man was worried about his former teammates, but Lee knew that Neji and Tenten could care for themselves. Lee looked around when the call ended to see Shino talking to Nurse Joy. The woman confused him, but he liked her. She reminded him of Sakura.

"Your Totodile will be just fine. It just needed to be placed in some water." Joy smiled calmly down at Shino before walking off. Shino shook his head and adjusted his glasses, they had been wondering through the desert looking for Pokèmon before Totodile had fallen ill. Shino glanced at Lee when he came over towards him.

"We have to stay here a while. Totodile is using their water tank to heal." Lee nodded happily and watched as Shino walked towards the computer system used to contact their home. Lee looked around the center and smiled at the few people who were there. His Treecko seemed happy enough just clinging to him. Lee decided that some exercise would do them both good and headed outside.

"Sensei," Shino said softly when Kurenai appeared on the screen. She looked rather pissed off at the moment, but Shino guessed it had something more to do with having to leave her students behind.

"How is your Totodile doing Shino?" Shino looked down for a moment before looking back up.

"He's resting. The desert was not nice to him I'm afraid."

"Oh no, I hope he'll be okay."

"Nurse Joy thinks so. So I will follow her word. She is trained in this sort of thing. Have you heard from Kiba or Hinata?"

"Hinata's fine. She caught herself a Poliwag. Kiba, well you know him." Shino nodded his head before wrapping up their conversation. Nurse Joy was holding his Totodile in her arms and he really wanted to see him. "Go, I'll talk to you next week." Kurenai's face disappeared as the screen went black and Shino walked over towards the nurse and his Pokèmon.

"Good as new." The perky nurse handed over the Pokèmon before walking off. Shino looked down at Totodile and gave him a soft smile. It wasn't a bug type, but it was starting to grow on Shino.

"Let's go see if Lee wants a battle. He's been restless for days." Totodile nodded its head happily before Shino and him walked out of the Pokè-Center. Lee had been making his Treecko do some simple Taijutsu moves, but had stopped the moment Shino had appeared. "Lee, how about a battle?" Shino's question brought a large smile to Lee's face. The two weren't good friends by a long shot, but Lee had hope. Maybe by the end of this journey, Shino would open up more to people, or at least to him.

* * *

The two boys stared at the gym in front of them. Sure they had come a long way, but Shino was sure that Lee wasn't ready for a gym battle. No matter what the boy said. His Treecko wasn't even close to evolving! But the black haired hyperactive ninja wouldn't hear any of it. He was set on winning his first badge, even if it killed him. Shino however didn't think that Treecko felt the same.

"So you want a battle a?" A tall brown haired boy with slanted eyes stared across the arena towards Lee. "How about I make this easy, a simple one on one battle." Lee nodded his head towards the man, who had introduced himself to the two boys' as Forest. He pulled out a single Pokèball and released the Pokèmon inside of it. Shino shook his head. It was just like Lee's luck to get the easiest battle for him. Rock type Pokèmon, like the Geodude that had just been released, were weak against grass type, like Lee's Treecko.

Lee smiled and watched as his Treecko got into a ready position that resembled his own Taijutsu stance. Forest seemed amused by the stance for a moment before his father yelled out for the two to begin.

"Geodude, Rock Throw now!" The Geodude wasted no time and quickly picked up the nearest boulder to throw it at the Treecko, but without Lee even uttering a word, Treecko leapt to the side avoiding the boulder. Lee smiled brightly before pointing dramasticly and yelling out his move.

"Treecko, Bullet Seed!" Treecko took a deep breath before a blowing out a stream of a hundred seeds, the Geodude wavered before spinning and falling to the ground. The Bullet Seed had been a direct hit, which meant that the Geodude would be very weak. "Quick Attack Treecko." Lee's voice egged Treecko on and he sped towards his opponent. Another direct hit. Geodude landed hard into the ground and Forest gapped at the green wearing boy across from him. His Treecko was good. "Tackle than launch into the air for another Bullet Seed." Lee called out and smiled trumphetly as Treecko landed the tackle, sending Geodude into the ground harder.

Treecko's Bullet Seed however didn't get the chance to hit as Geodude had gotten up and had started to glow. Lee blinked before starting to panic, if Geodude evolved in the middle of the battle, it would all be over for him. Treecko landed softly on the ground and watched as the Geodude continued to glow.

"Self Destruct Geodude!" Lee gasped and Treecko's own eyes widened. This was bad! Treecko wouldn't be able to stand against a Self Destruct at that close of a range. Lee started to panic and closed his eyes, what would Gai sensei do?

"Endure it Treecko, I know you can do it." Treecko blinked before curling up on itself and started to glow with a soft blue light. Lee was very confused but as the explosion for the Self Destruct went off he found himself praying harder.

Once the smoke cleared, Geodude was the first to be seen, laying unconscious on the ground. Treecko however was the surprise. He stood proudly in the center of the ring still glowing blue. Lee cheered loudly as Forest recalled Geodude. He had did it, Treecko had beat Geodude!

"Nicely done Lee." A voice sounded from behind him and Lee turned to see Gai-sensei standing next to Brock. The darker skinned man had been the one to speak. "Not many first time trainers can get their Pokèmon to learn a hard move like Endure. And that was a marvelous one." Lee was confused, Endure was a move? He didn't know that, he certainly hadn't taught Treecko it either.

"I'm afraid I can't take the credit for that Brock-san. I hadn't realized that Endure was a move, and I didn't teach it to Treecko." Brock seemed rather surprised by this, but Gai broke the man's silence.

"It seems Treecko is learning move from coping Lee's training than when Lee tries to teach him the Pokèmon techniques." Gai wrapped his favorite student up into a hug before saying his teary good byes. He was proud of Lee. As far as he knew, none of the other kids had gotten a badge yet. His student was the first!

"Congratulations on your win. Here, the Boulder Badge." Forest handed over the badge and then walked off; he had to tend to Geodude before to was too late. Lee stared at the shinny new Boulder Badge as he placed it in the tin that had been tucked away in his bag. Shino had come over to look at it and nodded his head. He wasn't interested in entering the league battles, but he was glad that Lee had done something great.

"Shall we move on?" Shino watched as Lee nodded and then smirked as Treecko latched back onto Lee's head. The small Pokèmon would become a problem if it continued to do that once it evolved. "Where to next?" Shino blinked as Lee focused on a sign up ahead. It read in big letters: Pokèmon Contest – Pewter City Contest Hall. Shino sighed, he knew their next destination. Even if he wasn't looking forwards to it.

"I wonder if Sakura-san will be there." Lee's dreamy far off look caused Shino to sweat drop. It was going to be a long walk.


	8. The Fifth Team – Kiba and Chouji

**Title: **Naruto's Pokèmon Adventure  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing: **None  
**Summery: **Tsunade sends Naruto and the rookies (including Gai's team) to the Pokè-islands. Contests and Tournaments a wait, as new rivalries and friends spring up in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions. Naruto/Pokèmon Crossover!  
**Disclaimer:** Every aspect of Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing this to make a profit, just for my own amusement.**  
Author's Note:** I don't dislike Kiba, I just don't like his additude towards Naruto and everyone else. He is not great. And yes he's a jerk! Don't send flames because I'm bashing Kiba, he is a jerk and if you don't see that... Go back and watch the anime.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Fifth Team – Kiba and Chouji**

He was pissed, no that word didn't even begin to cover what Kiba was feeling. He was down right fucking furious! Naruto, that smug little bastard had been paired off with the legendary Sannin and the smartest person in their group. Not only that but he had been given the coolest Pokèmon. While Kiba had gotten stuck with the squeaky bluish thing that was currently eating all their food! It wasn't fair!

Chouji stared at Kiba as the boy paced back and forth. He didn't understand why Kiba was so upset about Naruto. Why couldn't the dog boy see that Naruto had had it very hard in life and was finally getting a change to prove to everyone that he was good at something? Chouji patted the small Mudkip on the head. Turtwig had fallen asleep inside of his Pokèball nearly two hours ago, and Chouji was starting to fall asleep too. But Kiba just kept muttering and was making it hard to fall asleep.

"He's probably getting all sorts of help from that Professor Oak guy. Stupid fox faced freak." Kiba growled before kicking a stone out of the way. He stared back at Chouji, his teammate for this trip. He had been stuck with the outcast. The one no one had wanted. Why because the boy could feed Akamaru and himself. Stupid reason really, as Kiba could so cook. Not well of course but he could cook.

Chouji shifted and lay down on his sleeping bag. The two boys' hadn't really spoken, even though they had been out in the wild alone for two days. Chouji didn't know what Kiba had planned for Mudkip, but Chouji knew what he was going to do. He was going to use his knowledge of food and nutrition to make the perfect Pokèmon food. Of course he'd have to get some more Pokèmon so he could test it, but it was perfect for him. Chouji yawned and pulled his sleeping bag over his head to drown out Kiba's mutterings. It was late, he was tired, and he wanted to be up early the next morning to head out.

Kiba growled as Chouji covered his head. What kind of friend or teammate just goes to sleep when someone in their team needs to rant? Kiba pondered if Chouji had gotten it from Shikamaru or Ino. He betted on Shikamaru, since Ino would be the one who would rant and rave at the drop of a hat. Kiba flopped down on his own sleeping bag and stared up at the sky, he wanted to go home.

* * *

Chouji shook his head as he watched Kiba chase the red and white fire dog around. They had gone in search of more Pokèmon, and so far had only found the Growlithe that Kiba was currently chasing. Mudkip had completely ignored him when Kiba had ordered it to do a move. Chouji figured it was either because Kiba was an idiot, or because Mudkip didn't know the move that Kiba wanted it to do. Either way, he didn't want to spend all day watching Kiba chase a Mudkip around a very active volcano. 

Kiba shouted and cursed as he fell face first into a pile of ash. He coughed and sat up, watching through narrowed eyes as the Growlithe he was chasing sat before him and panted happily. He was an Inuzuka, there should be no reason why he should have already captured this stupid fire mutt. But here he was, sitting in a pile of hot ash, having a staring contest with the mutt.

"This is stupid. I can just find another one. Come on Chouji let's get out of her." Kiba picked up his back pack and flung it over his shoulder and started to march off. Chouji shrugged and followed after him. It wasn't like Chouji cared what they did. The Growlithe however did seem to care. The fire dog leapt that Kiba's back knocking the boy down and making his belongs scatter, all of his things, including his Pokèballs. The Growlithe sniffed at one before poking it in the button, capturing itself. Chouji shook his head, go figure that Kiba wouldn't have to work for his first Pokèmon.

"There you have your stupid fire Pokèmon, can we go now. It's hot up here." Chouji crossed his arms as Kiba yipped and jumped around. He knew the other boy was happy, but did he really have to be so annoying about it? Man, Kiba was far worst than Naruto or Lee could ever hope to be. Chouji shook his head and started to walk down the path and back to the boat that had brought them to the burned down old mansion. Kiba had been nuts to have wanted to come here. A burned down mansion was no place for kids to track down Pokèmon, especially if they weren't ready for new ones.

Kiba gathered up his things quickly, he had caught a Pokèmon. He didn't care that he hadn't actually done anything to get it, but it was his now. He smirked, that would show Naruto. He had a Pokèmon and it had only been a week. He bet the blonde didn't even have a clue as to what he wanted to do. HA!

"Let's head out, maybe we can run into the fox face and I can rub it in that I caught a Pokèmon before him." Kiba skipped off ahead, leaving Chouji to help his Mudkip along. The poor water type was being ignored. But that shouldn't be Chouji's problem. If Kiba didn't care about it any more though, he should let it go or give it up.

Chouji sighed, it wouldn't do to dwell on those thoughts, and after all it would be hard enough to try to find Naruto. The Kanto region was huge!


	9. The Sixth Team – Naruto and Shikamaru

**Title: **Naruto's Pokèmon Adventure  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing:** None  
**Summery: **Tsunade sends Naruto and the rookies (including Gai's team) to the Pokè-islands. Contests and Tournaments a wait, as new rivalries and friends spring up in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions. Naruto/Pokèmon Crossover!  
**Disclaimer: **Every aspect of Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing this to make a profit, just for my own amusement.  
**Author's Note: **This is the Naruto and Shikamaru chapter... It sucks cause it's been rushed... I'm sorry for that!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Sixth Team – Naruto and Shikamaru**

Naruto and Shikamaru were enjoying the bright sunny day. It was the perfect day to be outside and active, but neither boy really felt all that active. In fact, even their Pokèmon were sleeping soundly in their Pokèballs. Jiraiya had gone off to flirt with the near by Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny, and the two boys took the chance to catch up on their rest.

Jiraiya had both of the boys training very hard for the past few days. Naruto's Chimchar had worked so very hard and Naruto had taught it some great moves. Even Shikamaru had been working hard. His Cyndaquil was becoming stronger and stronger every day. But so were the boys themselves. Naruto had learned two new fire jutsus, and Shikamaru had been given a special summoning scroll, the scroll of the Deer. Naruto had laughed at that until Jiraiya told him that the king deer was a close friend to Gamabunta.

The two boy's had decided to forgo the Pewter City Gym battle for the time being and had focused on Naruto's entry into the Pewter City Contest. They had stayed out in the wild around the city just to see if they could spot any new Pokèmon. So far Naruto had been the only one to catch another Pokèmon, a simple Eevee. The small fox like Pokèmon had come up to the blonde while he slept. It was rather rare to see one, but Shikamaru had left it alone. He didn't need it the thing was too energetic anyways.

Naruto however was thrilled to see it curled up on his stomach when he awoke. Chimchar seemed happy about it to and had proceeded to show how happy it was by knocking the poor Eevee out with a Flame Wheel. Naruto was confused for a moment but had figured out that he could capture the poor Eevee. When that had been done, they had rushed the poor burnt thing to a Pokè-Center. Naruto had been freaking out so badly; Jiraiya had placed him under a sleep Jutsu to clam him down.  
Naruto had trained hard with both Eevee and Chimchar to get them ready for the contest. Shikamaru left them to it, choosing instead to wonder around the near by areas. He wasn't necessarily looking for a new Pokèmon, but he seemed to have luck on his side.

The Pokèmon had been sleeping soundly on a tree branch high up in a tree that Shikamaru had chosen to be his resting place. But the branch didn't seem to want to hold the small Pokèmon. It snapped completely in half and without waking up, the sleeping Pokèmon dropped right into Shikamaru's lap. The brown haired Nin took no time at all in catching the creature in one of his Pokèballs, but had released him right away to use his Pokèdex. It was a Slakoth. Shikamaru shrugged at the yawning Pokèmon and had proceeded to fall asleep with his new Pokèmon.

"Do you think everyone will be there Shikamaru?" Naruto asked as the two neared the hotel they would stay at during the weekend. Jiraiya was grumbling about being torn away from his precious research once more as he followed the two boys. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and looked up to the sky. It was nearly noon, and they had to make sure that Naruto was registered for the contest by two.

"They could be Naruto. What will you do if they are?" Shikamaru knew from spending this long with the blonde, that he truly did care about what the other thought of him. Even if he showed to everyone that he didn't care.

"I guess I'll just do what I always do." Jiraiya took that opportunity to stop the two boys. Naruto looked up at the white haired older man with shinning blue eyes. The older man knew that Naruto was near tears at just the thought of his so-called "friends" being at the contest.

"That means you are going to pretend to not be phased by the horrible things those brats will say. If that is the case, then I can't let you go any further." Naruto blinked as Jiraiya crossed his arms over his chest and didn't move from in front of the blonde. Naruto looked over to Shikamaru for help, but the other boy just shrugged his shoulders and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"If you want my opinion Naruto, it really isn't fair to your Pokèmon for you to act like this. If you start acting all upset and depressed, it will reflex on your Pokèmon and their performance. And they have worked just as hard as you to win." Naruto hung his head and sniffled softly. He knew the other two were right. But what could he do?

"I say, you forget what your friends say and just go with your heart. But then again, I can't really talk." A light breezy voice sounded from over Jiraiya's shoulder and all three men looked over to see May standing next to Max. Naruto smiled brightly and watched as Jiraiya bounced over to the young woman and started to flirt.

"What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked as Max came over to greet them. Shikamaru went over to drag Jiraiya away from May.

"Well May wanted to watch the contest, and well, I knew you were going to enter and I wanted to show my support." Naruto smiled brightly and together the group headed for the contest hall. Naruto was in a happier place when he arrived, even ignoring the glares that were sent his way courteous of Sasuke and Neji.


End file.
